Harry Potter: Redemption
by DarkMoments
Summary: The Death Eaters have a plan. Go back in time and kill Harry Potter during the Triwizard tournament, but Draco Malfoy was not about to let this happen just when his life was getting better. Set 5 years after Deathly Hallows. Canon.


_**Redemption**_

 **Prologue**

"What? Wh...what are you talking about?" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, listen. Please. You _have_ to believe me. They are trying to go back in time to kill you." Draco pleaded.

 _They._ The death eaters. After the Battle of Hogwarts, some of them had ran, some captured. _Most died_. They were no longer a threat. Their master was gone after all, they had lost.

But a few days ago, 5 of the captured death eaters from Azkaban had escaped. Ginny was a little worried, but Harry had comforted her. Azkaban is no longer as secure compared to the past. Ever since the betrayal of the Dementors, the Ministry of Magic had removed all Dementors from Azkaban and had just resorted to enchantments and spells to keep the prisoners in. The spells were enough to keep prisoners in jail, but there were still some people that managed to escape. But of course, the Ministry eventually did find them and imprisoned them again. "I mean sure, 5 is a lot compared to the past but the Ministry always finds them" Harry had said, but he was worried. Harry had a pit in his stomach ever since finding out that news but he couldn't let Ginny worry, she was pregnant with their first child after all. Harry had decided he would talk about this issue with Ron and Hermione during the Fifth Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, there was going to be ball in Hogwarts to celebrate the day that they'd won the war.

Which brings us to the present. Draco had dragged Harry to the girls' toilet where the Chamber of Secrets had taken place. _This brings back memories,_ Harry thought bitterly.

"This can't happen." Harry said. He had too much to lose, this can't happen. Not when things are finally getting better.

"I know. And that's why I have a plan. You, me, Hermione and Ron." Draco whispered. "We are going to stop them. We are going back in time."

* * *

 **How It All Began**

"Are you crazy?" Harry was bewildered. "There aren't any time-turners left! Not to mention a million laws that we would be breaking."

"There's still one left. It was kept in the Ministry of Magic."

"Was? What do you mean was?" Harry asked. "And how did you even know about this?"

"It's been switched with a fake a while ago. Antonio Dolohov is behind this. He has been plotting for Voldemort's revival ever since he went into hiding" Draco looked down, ashamed. "My father told me this."

Draco then told Harry how he came to know about it. Lucius Malfoy's allegiance was no longer with Voldemort, but it was hard to free himself from the death eaters. He had remained a passive member mostly, sworing that while he believed in their cause, he promised Narcissa he'd stop. However, he had heard from his close friend Crabbe that Dolohov was back.

* * *

Whilst in hiding, Dolohov hatched a plan to bring back the dark lord. _A world without the dark lord was a world not worthy of living_ , he said.

Dolohov's plan was to send a 4 death eaters, including himself, back in time to kill Harry Potter. He was going to bind the 6 death eaters to him and then send themselves back into the last stage of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's fourth year, a chance to kill Harry before he gets stronger. The spell was tricky of course, binding so many people with him would take a toll on him. Furthermore, the spell required all involved participants to be in Hogwarts. But he had the perfect opportunity, during the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts would not be as guarded. _This is my chance_ , he thought. _Its time to bring Voldemort back._

* * *

"Wait a minute, the spell requires us to be binded to him? How are we going to be able to follow them if they have the time turner?" Harry asked.

Of course, Draco had already thought of that already. He had charmed a mosquito to obtain Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's blood and secretly added their blood, including his own, into the vial.

Messing with time is dangerous, and going so far back? Who knows what could happen. At least no one will recognize him, he looked vastly differently now compared to when he was 14. But being able to see so many people again, Snape, Dumbledore and even Sirus. _Sirius_ , it meant that he could see his godfather again. Not to mention Fred, Ron's brother, Ron would be delighted to be able see him again. The Weasleys mourned for Fred for a long time, till now, any mention of Fred would send Molly Weasley to quietly sob secretly. Harry's heart sank, Ron would agree immediately to this plan if he knew it would allow him to see Fred again.

"You know, even if I'm on board with this plan, Hermione would be against it. Especially messing with time." Harry said.

"Actually, she's helping me with this plan along with Ron." Draco smiled, "It's your life Harry, Hermione and Ron would do anything to help you."

" _Besides, how will you be able to survive on your own?"_ A suddenly voice startled Harry.

"Hermione! You gave me a shock!" Harry said. "So it's true then, I guess we are going on another adventure together?"

"Just like the old days." Hermione smiled.

"I assumed _Malfoy_ has brought you up to speed?" Rob said, while looking at Draco in disdain. He hasn't fully forgiven Draco yet, believing that he was part of the reason Fred died. But he did appreciate his help in trying to save Harry.

"Everybody ready?" Hermione spoke up. "If Draco is right, Dolohov should be starting the spell soon. From this spot we should be close enough to him to be transported."

"Guys? Something is happening?" Ron said. The surroundings were suddenly getting very burry.

"The spell must have already been casted." Harry said, looking around him.

Suddenly, they were thrown off the floor and hit the side of the wall. The ground was shaking tremendously. "IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?" Draco shouted.

"Something is wrong," Hermione said, her voice was shaking. "Having us along for the ride may have put a lot more stress on Dolohov. He can't control the time turner properly. There's a chance we may not end up in the right time or place."

The surroundings were getting shakier and shakier. There was a light that was getting brighter and brighter, surrounding them. It was blinding him. He closed his eyes. There was a sharp piercing noise that was getting louder and louder at the same time.

"Find each other when you wake up!" That was the last thing Harry heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Harry suddenly sat up. _Hermione, Ron and Draco_ , he had to find them. He looked around, _that's weird,_ he thought, he wasn't in the girls toilet anymore but in his own dorm in Gryffindor. Harry walked towards the door and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He gasped. He looked 14. Instead of going back into the past, he had gone back into his old body instead.

"Harry?" A voice suddenly said.

"Ron?" Harry was relieved. "What's going on?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Ron said. "Something has gone terribly wrong."


End file.
